gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Job Trunicht
) | gender = Male | affiliation = Free Planets Alliance | occupation = Chairman of national defence | status = Deceased (murder) | died = | actor = Ishizuka Unshō }} Job Trunicht (Japanese: ヨブ・トリューニヒト) was a consummate politician, he headed a corrupt administration throughout the final days of the Free Planets Alliance. Though democratically elected, Job Trunicht used fear to maintain his power — fear of the Galactic Empire, and fear of his own secret police, the murderous Patriotic Knights Corps. Early political career In Job Trunicht, a newly elected member of the National Defence Committee, was known as a "rising star" of Alliance politics. In late he made a show of attending the private funeral of former Alliance hero and last surviving member of the Year 730 Mafia, Alfred Rosas. ( ) Secretary of Defence Before the coup d'etat, Trunicht sat as the elected Secretary of Defence on the High Council as part of the Sanford Administration. Surprisingly, he opposed the Alliance invasion of the Empire. Although he never openly stated his reasons, it is possible it was a hedging tactic against the invasion failing, while he still stood to reap some political benefit in case of a successful invasion since he was Secretary of Defence. His resulting political survival in the aftermath of that disastrous invasion could be seen vindicating his actions. When he asked Yang Wen-li what is the best strategy to win a war, Yang simply responded that a war must be won before being fought, and that 6 times the manpower of the enemy was enough to make up for deficiencies in any tactics. This upset Trunicht, because his own reasons for warfare served his personal gain rather than defeat of the empire. In retaliation, he requested that Yang Wen Li be sent in the 2nd Fleet to engage Admiral Lohengramm. To add insult to injury, he only authorized a force twice the size of the imperial fleet, rather than 6 times. Upon the conclusion of Astarte, he spun the defeat as victory for the reason the Alliance fleet survived at all. Political exile ... Alliance Chairman ... Defeat and defection Trunicht's life was spared following the Alliance's surrender to the Galactic Empire thanks to Yang Wen-li's direct plea to Reinhard von Lohengramm for leniency. Trunicht, in turn, appealed directly to Reinhard hoping to be given a position of authority. Reinhard was disgusted by Trunicht, and refused to meet with him directly, and granted him a small estate on an out-of-the-way Imperial world. Some time later, Trunicht approached Ulrich Kesler, head of the Imperial military police on Odin, with details of the Terraism's plot to assassinate Reinhard von Lohengramm via Baron Heinrich von Kümmel. Trunicht's information on the Terraists was vital to the Empire's quick response and subsequent retaliation on the Terraist headquarters on Terra. While it is likely Trunicht hoped to trade that information for political or financial gain, it is unknown whether or not he received any reward for his help. Appendices Appearances * (first appearance) * * ** ** ** (death) * Name variations *'Job Truniht' (LD subtitles) Trunicht job Trunicht job